broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Enmity Organization
Enmity is an evil criminal organization. Enmity has been hiding from Princess Celestia and Luna for decades. It used to be a secret until they were exposed by their new mortal enemies, the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. It is depicted of all different species of creatures; like ponies, griffons, dragons, diamond dogs, and changelings. Many Enmity agents is a professional criminal, rule-breaker, hoodlum, and neigh''sayers. Their goal is: to rule Equestria and do '''whatever they want'. They go around Equestria, committing hanus acts of their pleasing, without letting anypony stand in their way. In other words, they are not fans of the Princesses or of their ruling. Changelings After the Changeling Invasion on Canterlot failed, Enmity gathered up as many changelings as they could find. Some of the changelings became distrustful of Queen Chrysalis after the attack on Canterlot failed. So they decided to offer their services to Enmity. At the time, they developed a new food for the changelings, Artificial Love. A glowing pink potion that gives changelings the same satisfaction as real love, but it doesn't make them as powerful. But it suited them just the same. On this new diet of Artificial Love, the changelings were slowing cured of their obsessive savage cravings for feeding off the love of others, but their wicked nature's still intact. Dark Magic Dark magic is different than regular magic in so many ways, some of which are most mischievous. Enmity allows Dark magic unicorn practitioners into their employ. They perform their unusal experiments in the sanctity of Enmity headquarter. The spells they produce has several different effects, they also creates magic powder that transforms into their warriors, and can bring beings from paintings and books to life; like they did with the treasure-stealing criminal, Ahuitzotl, from the Daring Do book series. They are led by the "Dark magic Enchantress" Heavy Matter. Known Members Known Agents *Riff Wrath *Xeno the Changeling *Gilda the Griffon (part-time) *Garble the Dragon (part-time) *Bad Rubbish *Acid Rain *The Shadowbolts *Rover, Spot, and Fido (part-time) *The Bull Dozer Brothers *Hoodwink *Zemar *Razorbacks *Lord Anders's Hyena Army *Lord Anders's Pony Army *Shrewd *Talon *Land Slide *Femme Fatale (in the future) *Kira Abyss (in the future) *Nova Abyss (in the future) *Vanidas Abyss (in the future) Known Heads *Lord Anders *Draco *Heavy Matter *Ahuizotl *Sty *Zargo Connection to Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders After Nightmare Moon's defeat, Lord Anders heard about this organization and was fascinated that there are others like him and his followers that share the same distaste for Celestia. He and his minions immediately joined Enmity and they were all impressed by his results. It wasn't long until Lord Anders was made into one of the Heads of the Organization, and he made some improvements to it, making it the organization everypony knows today. Lord Anders would later draw more to Enmity's cause, like Riff Wrath. Anders did such an excellent jobs making Enmity a growing organization, they used his head as the symbol, and the dark magic practitioners based their magic powered warriors off of him. After the Draconequus incident, Lord Anders had the practitioners attempt to imitate Darnemis's imitation spell. So they turn their studies to the use of magic power, and that led to creating the dark replicas they have today. Obedient creatures, sharing Lord Anders's evil nature. Once the development of the Steed Knights of the Chess Table was taking place, both the organization and his involvement have been exposed. This made Lord Anders more furious, and agreed with the other Heads to make the knights their mortal enemy. Lord Anders was fascinated in Riff Wrath's rivalry with the Steed Knight, Sir Sheath. He kept a close eye of Sheath incase he becomes a serious threat. Other versions After careful consideration, this version of the Enmity Organization have been reduced to a common crime gang, led by Riff Wrath. ---- The Enmity Gang is made up of fewer member than it originated. This is meant to be a negative version of the main cast. They set up their hideout at the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters in the Everfree Forest. They would get magical transmissions from Celestia's cousin, Lord Thanatos Embermane Darkfire, to do wicked deeds for him while he's still imprisoned in Tartarus. Main members *Riff Wrath *Xeno *Trixie *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Wild Card *Shrewd *Acid Rain *Snuff Known members *The Bull Dozer Brothers *Talon *Zemar *Spot, Rover, and Fido Junior Division *Coal Soul *Land Slide *Bad Rubbish *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Enmity is a street gang filled with punks and hoodlums. Category:Organizations Category:Villain Category:Earth Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Alicorn Category:Dragon Category:Creature Category:Griffon